Eddward Wright: Ace Attorney
Eddward Wright: Ace Attorney 'is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Phoenix Wright series, created by rcmero. It is currently not available because the author is too lazy and hasn't wrote the first chapter yet. (No really, this is true.) Plot Episode 1: The First Turnabout Episode 2: Turnabout Sisters It is September the 5th. A murder has occurred in which the victim is Edd's chief, Mia Fey. The sole suspect is Mia's sister, Maya. Eddy witnessed the murder along with Ed and he can say, without a douth, that she didn't do it. However, no one seems to believe him, especially Edd. Now the group has to come together to prove Maya's innocence and Eddy's truth. Trivia *While the first chapter isn't finished yet, subsequent chapters are. (Crazy, isn't it?) *There are a few references to Ed Abuse in the fanfic. *Chapter 6 has two different endings. **By having two different endings, I mean that the chapter starts in two different ways. **This corresponds to a dilemma in the end of the previous chapter and in the actual game. *According to the author, he had the idea for this fanfiction from a Phoenix Wright/Elite Beat Agents crossover created for the osu! rhythm game. Quotes *'Eddy: “April May, huh? What about June?” other two Eds couldn’t help but laugh. Edd: “You sure are funny when it is necessary, Eddy.” ---- *'Eddy' Ed: “I’m pretty sure if your sister had E.S.P. she’d leave you alone, huh, Ed?” Ed a short while: “Yep.” answer ever. Eddy got quiet. ---- *'Eddy': “Where are ya goin’, sockhead?” Edd: “Home.” Eddy: “But... what about Maya?” Edd: “There’s nothing we can do about her now, Eddy...” suddenly stopped. He could not believe Edd’s words. Eddy: “I don’t believe ya, Double D. I thought you cared about people… but you don’t!” with that, Eddy turned around. “Good luck living all alone like Maya, you heartless, cold-blooded jerk!” ---- *'Edd': “I’ll be using this in the trial, that’s for sure. For Maya’s sake... I’ll get to this woman’s bottom!” couldn’t help but laugh from Edd’s statement. “Wait... I mean… oh, you know what I mean.” ---- *'Edd': “Eddy… I’m sorry.” Eddy: “For what?” Edd: “For not believing you.” Eddy: “Apology accepted, Double D.” Edd: “Thank you…” Ed: “It’s like there are two Mayas here…” Edd: “I guess you’re right, Ed… I guess you’re right.” ---- *'Eddy': “Get up, Double D.” took Eddy’s hand and got up. Edd looked forward and then fell right back down from the shock of what he was seeing. “Sigh… I’ll get another bucket.” ---- *'Eddy': “Come on, Double D. I’m wastin’ water. Cut it out! And besides, you’re not hallucinating.” took Eddy’s hand and got up. “Remember what Maya said?” Edd: “Maya…?” Eddy:“Yeah. Remember how she said she was a spirit medium, with E.S.P. and all?” Edd: “Yes…” Eddy: “Now turn around. And please don’t fall back down…” ---- *'Eddy': “Was that you, Ed?” Ed: “I have no girl’s voice, Eddy. That would be Double D.” ---- *'Maya': “Alright, Double D! Let’s do it!” Edd: “Do… what?” Maya: “Burgers, dummy! Burgers!” Eddy: “I gotcha on that one, Maya!” Maya: “There’s a great burger joint just down the street!” Eddy: “As long as it’s cheap, I’m in on ya!” Maya: “C’mon! Time’s a wasting!” Ed: “That’s something I’d expect from Eddy, Maya.” Eddy: “Shut up, Ed.” Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers